Idol
by WhimsicalWarlord
Summary: Changing schools can be hard, but attending Ouran High School seems more difficult than most. Add a secretive lifestyle and a pigheaded jerk of a classmate, and it seems damn near impossible. Effie tries to figure out what she wants from life, it's just a shame its not as easy with said jerk has plenty of blackmail material. Though perhaps it isn't as bad as she thought...
1. Chapter 1

The small delicate footsteps of a young woman resonated throughout the hallway, polished flooring reflecting her image briefly before disappearing in a quick swish of yellow. Though these footsteps sounded determined and strong to a spectator, they were in fact lost and just too damn proud to ask for directions, so they continued their rapid assault on wood.

Starting a new school was always difficult. So starting a new school, in a foreign land and language was bound to come up with a few hurdles, however, relentlessly falling flat on your face after every jump would begin to dissuade the strongest of constitutions. But like gramps used to say 'Perseverance isn't a long race but lost o' little ones instead. The idea is to keep you eye on the prize, never look back and to not trust the guy beside you with the odd beard and shady disposition." So giving up now would be like losing a race. I don't do losing, ain't my style, so there no other choice but to keep on chugging. Though I did always wonder why'd he emphasised the last one the most...

Suddenly stopping and gazing at the ornate door sign for some few minutes, she deemed the room to be the one she was wanting to find. Clutching her case tighter with one hand and the other resting on the door handle, she let out a long breath. That's right, mustn't lose sight of the prize. There's a reason she's here and why she has to stay; dreams are not for the fainthearted, they're dangerous terrible things that'll consume a poor fellow till they can do no more, forsake nothing else. So you should only be worried if you have something to loose.

The crack of light from opening the large doors temporarily impaired her vision, but upon full recovery what assaulted her senses were definitely not what she was looking for. Staring blankly at the famous septet for a while after their usual 'welcome' a frown marred her otherwise pretty features and she broke their little staring competition to look closely at the small book from her pocket. With the host club more then a little stumped at the less then warm reception, they watched as the foreign girl walked outside again, looking repeatedly from her book to the sign and back again.

Being the first to recover, Haruhi left the posing, lovable, rich bastards to their devices and walked over to the obviously lost girl. "Hello? If your lost we'd be more than happy to help. Where are you going?" Giving her usual adorable smile that was completely lost on the girl in her panic.

Furiously flipping the pages of the thick dictionary, she eventually stopped and began reading the set phrases out of the book, eyebrows burrowed in utmost concentration. "I... need to go to... toilet."

A look of understanding and an 'oh' came from around the room as everyone realised what was going on, well until the troubled girl began shaking her head frantically and making and making an x shape with her arms. "No, no, no... I'm sorry... err..." Upon seeing her previously confused expression on everyone else's face, an eureka moment came.

_Charades_.

Opening her case and quickly retrieving her violin, she played a quick note then tapped the door with her bow before repeating the actions.

Tamaki being the musically gifted amongst them got it instantly. "Of course my princess, I understand but you are mistaken. The popular commoners game is called musical chairs, not musical doors. A simple mistake I'm sure-"

"Incorrect dummy!" The twins shouted gleefully in unison.

Kyoya always the quickest to process got it instantly. "I believe she is inquiring whether this is a music room like the sign suggest. Looking at that Japanese to English dictionary, I'd say she has a poor proficiency in Japanese and was doubting that she'd read the sign correctly."

Haruhi sweat dropped 'so blunt!'

Tamaki had moved to sulk in a corner, looking back repeatedly whilst mumbling "...impress Haruhi... superior commoners knowledge... daddy humiliated..."

All the while the girl had dropped all attempts in communicating and was blinking owlishly at the scene in front of her, puzzled by their dramatic and energetic behaviour whilst they seemed to be quarrelling. What about she had absolutely no idea. Currently the rather flamboyant blond had got lonely sitting in an isolated corner and was shouting hysterically whilst two boys with identical grins and faces poked him from both sides. A cute kid and tall man both continued their tea party as if nothing had occurred whatsoever, and a student with sharp glasses began to hammer away at his keyboard, bored with the turn of events.

"Oh my..." Speechless, she turned to the only member still paying any attention.

Rubbing her head sheepishly Haruhi let out an embarrassed chuckle. "So your English then? I'm not fluent but I should be able to help a little. Oh, and don't worry about them, it's their...err...charm."

Picking up her discarded book she handed it back to its owner with a genuine smile "I think you dropped this in all this chaos."

Absentmindedly accepting the dictionary she could not help but keep staring. "So pretty." Before realising what she had said it was too late. "Not in a bad way- I mean your eyes are so big and your smile complemented it so well, it was dazzling. No, not dazzling, manly- ah handsome, that's it, it was definitely handsome!"

"It's fine I get it all-"

"Thank you for all your help!" Grabbing her belongings in record time she quickly exited the room before anyone could stop her, leaving a confused Haruhi in her wake. 'I guess she was in a hurry, still, she left before I could give her directions."

As a result the English student was unable to find a suitable room to practice that day. Perhaps it would have been smarter to accept the superintendents offer for a tour, her lessons start tomorrow and she currently did not know where any of her classrooms were; she didn't know just quite where anything was. Scanning the area around her and wondering when the hell she had managed to get outside, she chalked today up to experience and spotting a nearby tree she decided to take a nap.

* * *

Groggily rubbing her eyes, she listened out for the lively buzz of chattering students and busy teachers that she had heard previously. A sound that regardless of how hard she concentrated her ears, was glaringly absent. Oh...shit.

Quickly ripping her eyes open to the considerably dimmer sun, she rummaged through her bag in a panic, muttering curses under her breath as she reached for her phone.

18:34

Now that means one of three things. Number one, she's still dreaming peacefully under that lovely shade of the oak tree and she'll wake up any second now. Number two, the stylish new phone that she could barely use had malfunctioned and it was actually still the afternoon. Number three, the worst case scenario and the most probable, the lazy ass that she is has slept through the entire day and is so shockingly late to return home that she should seriously consider not going at all.

After banging her head against her hand a couple of times to let her stupidity sink in, she grabbed her bag and nimbly jumped down from her tree branch, landing awkwardly on those dainty little school she had been told quite sternly to wear.

"Like hell can I walk home wearing these things, never mind run." She muttered to herself, slipping the fine crafted leather of each foot and placing them neatly in her bag followed by her socks. Wiggling her toes in the freshly cut grass with unsuppressed glee, she began to run through the school grounds and out of the entrance, hoping against all odds that Takemoto-San had not gotten home from work yet.

* * *

"Class, please put your pens down and look to the front. Today, I'd like to introduce a new student, Effie Waterman" Grinning warmly the teacher gestured to the girl also standing next to the teachers desk. Though she appreciated the effort the teacher was making, Effie could not help compare the situation she was currently in to that of a prize meat being presented to a cage of hungry lions. However, she must admit, these lions were rather elegant and refined relative to the ones she were used to. They all had really shinny and fabulous hair.

"Please make her feel welcome." The teacher announced to the room grabbing some books and sheets and setting them on a desk somewhere near the left of the classroom. Effie jumped out of her little ministrations about the daily grooming habits of her peers at the sound of her teachers voice and gave the most disarming smile she could muster. "Please look after me."

And so the class began. To say that it was eventful was an understatement, from what she could discern from the squiggly lines hastily chalked up upon the board, it looked like some type of Japanese history. Then again seeing that she understood practically nothing, it could have easily been geography, or some other crappy lesson she was bad at on either side of the world. Somethings never change from country to country…

Stifling a yawn as discretely as possible, she internally debated whether taking a nap now would get her in too much trouble. I mean, surely newbies are allowed a little slack right?

'Nah' she thought absentmindedly. Certainly not worth the lecture she'd surely get upon returning home.

"Uh-hum."

Looking up startled, she noticed that the class was practically empty and that there two figures before her desk. "Eh? Um...I mean, how may I help you?" She corrected herself, mentally scorning her lack of manners.

A familiar face was staring back sporting a suave grin. "You're the lost girl right? The one that needed the bathroom? I didn't introduce myself, I guess I got carried away. My name is Tamaki, nice to make your acquaintance!" Ah, it was the dynamic blond! He had returned!

"Tch…Tamaki, we have a host club event commencing in 4 minutes and we haven't even rounded up the rest of the herd yet. By all means, recruit potential customers later, however for now we need to prise our dear Haruhi away from those textbooks." Ah...and speckles was with him. Wait...did he say customer? Surely not! They can't be…

Looking positively horrified, Effie slammed one hand on the table, the other pointing accusingly towards the two boys making a hurried exit. "You're...you're one of them aren't you?!"

Kyoya nodded unfazed. "Of course we are. Is there a problem?"

Fuming Effie marched up to them and pinched them painfully by the ears. "Bloody well right there is! You guys are the scum of the earth! I'm reporting you to both the school council, the chairman and the police!"

"Eh? But Dad already knows about the host club…"

Opening the door and forcibly dragging them out, she gave the coolest glare she had used in years. "The Chairman, your father...and he knows!? And using code words to disguise it?! YOU DRUG DEALING BASTARDS! I'M GOING TO GET YOU LOCKED UP!"

"..." And this was one of the few rare occasions where words failed the youngest heir of the Ootori family.

However the respectable pianist had a much more dignified response. "How could you possibly compare the beauty and elegance that is our host club with such vile and villainous acts?!"

"Tamaki...I don't think that's the correct way of reacting after being told you are suspected of being a drug dealer. Either she's more retarded then I initially believed or our image is rather worrying." Pulling out a note pad and pen and jotting a few notes down he gave the transfer student a stern look. "I'm leaning on the side of it being the former though. Our public image is superb, especially after our last calendar sale."

Effie's jaw dropped. Retard on the first day...first impressions have now somersaulted disgracefully out of the window.

"Hey Kyoya, can't we take her to event now? I'm sure she'll be swept of her feet at meeting the host club properly! Plus it'll be a good way of introducing her to the school, we are the most popular club after all." Effie internally cried. Here she thought she could get some sleep before getting picked up after school. Apparently someone at the house had spotted her climbing up the drain pipe to her room and squealed on her to Takemoto-San. So now she was to be ferried around like a goddamn child. How fun!

Kyoya shakes head and starts to walk ahead, not even making eye contact. "Afraid not. The event was sold out 3 months ago and we've already squeezed in far too many daughters of influential companies. Anymore will be a health and safety disaster." Looks back at Effie and gives such a charming smile that she has to question herself to whether she has already fallen asleep. Surely that smile that looks so foreign on his face must be due to some sleep deprived hallucination? "That is unless you happen to come from a significantly favourable social standing?"

Effie shook her head numbly. What a pretty smile… "No...my Pa was a carpenter."

Said smile vanished just about as quickly as it arrived. "Oh...I'm sorry that is quite unfortunate. The host club will not be able to admit you today, please call in advance should you wish to visit another time."

She wasn't sure if it was the brazen way he looked down upon her, or the sheer speed that fake smile returned into its usual scowl, but something lit a soon to be raging inferno inside of her.

Angry...no, she wasn't angry.

Livid? Perhaps, however it didn't seem to do this feeling justice.

Fucking furious. Bingo.

Screw first impressions. She never liked them anyway. "Oi pompous brat!" She called after him sticking a finger up for good measure. "If you're going to go out of your way to piss people off try to not give them so much ammunition. Your glasses add about 30 years onto your face and the way you push them back up makes you look like a serial killer. Your attitude is shit and is about as welcoming as a vampire on crack." Pulling the bag on her shoulder in a huff she began to stomp in the opposite direction, looking back briefly to add, "Oh, and maybe you should do something about that stick shoved so far up your arse, you look like you have difficulty walking like that."

Yup indeed. First impressions have died a messy, messy death.


	2. Chapter 2

Fury still pouring off her in waves, Effie continued to march till she reached outside, that quaint little tree that had made her so late yesterday was still calmly swaying in the breeze rather enticingly. 'Don't fall for the pretty tree Effie, no matter how sleepy you are it isn't worth it.' she mentally chanted to herself, 'Think about that creepy bible story about one, resist temptation. It'll be both your asses if you are late home again tonight.' Ah yes, she could imagine it now...a small stump in the ground and a lone bench beside it with a plaque inscripted with the words, 'Here lies the remains of a beautiful oak tree, savagely torn down by Takemoto-San for aiding and abetting the rebellious teenager in his care. She also lies somewhere around here too...'

Then the thought of him finding about what just happened at school, and the retributions that were surely to come afterward caused her anger towards a certain bespeckled moron to intensify. Muttering a series of colourful adjectives that her gramps both taught her and rather she didn't know, she hit the bark of the tree in frustration.

CRACK

"Owww…"

Nope. Not a good idea at all.

Kicking large solid objects, whilst is mildly therapeutic, hurts like a goddamn bitch. Nursing the pain in her food and blinking away those tears that she really should have grown out of crying, she wondered if kicking something larger but much more softer would vent her anger more efficiently. Maybe something like Kyoya's head? She assumed that was his name from the small amount she had picked up in class, but even that much she wasn't sure of. Ah...when her private tutor warned her that sleeping through her Japanese lessons would come back to bite her in the ass, she didn't expect it to happen so quickly. Perhaps she should return to beg for forgiveness and extra tuition? There was really no way she could keep nodding off and not paying a blind bit of attention through lessons and expect not to get kicked out of Ouran, she would actually need to understand the lesson content to pass the year. Though seeing how disastrous today was, maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing?

She groaned, the train of thought leading her back to her previous worry, one she particularly didn't want to deal with right now. And using the jerks cranium as a football was not a viable solution. She was supposed to fit in, make friends and make Takemoto-San proud given all he's done for her. But no, she had to ruin everything with that loud mouth and short temper of hers.

"Okay...in hindsight, that was probably a terribly stupid thing to say." Laying her head back against the cool tree and letting out a deep sigh, Effie tried to put things into perspective. True she may have gotten on the wrong side of at least one of her classmates, however she managed to get out of her first day alive. Gotta appreciate the little things, right?

Besides, she doubted that they understood all that she had yelled anyway if the shell shocked looks they gave her was anything to go by. Yeah, she could be worrying about a whole lot of nothing! She was pretty livid and she doubted that her sentences were even coherent giving how quickly she spat them out. Plus, who knows? Maybe those students were as bad at English as she was Japanese. She could probably pass off the whole incident as a sudden malicious attack from an invisible bee. That's it. She wasn't insulting the arrogant jerk, she was having a fight with a persistent insect. No one will suspect a thing.

Feeling much better after the lonesome group therapy session consisting of herself and some inanimate wood, Effie straightened up, put on a charming smile and returned back inside the school the very epitome of tranquility. Well, that was till she collided with a petite shade of blue.

"Ouch. I think I took too many books out, I probably should have left some at the library...Oh no! I didn't see you there, are you okay?" Yes. Those pretty eyes...Effie wouldn't mind dying here if she was staring into them.

Sprawled out like prize meat, still more than a little dazed she simply continued to gaze dreamily into those dark pools of brown, whilst Haruhi held out a hand. "Um...did you bang your head?'

That gorgeous face morphing into one of confusion was enough to rouse Effie from her wonderful little daydream and to reach out for that delicate hand. "N-n-no! I'm a-absolutely fine!" Once back upon her feet, she couldn't help but compare that smile now directed towards her to the fickle one she received earlier. This one was refreshingly genuine. "It was my fault, I was daydreaming like usual and ended up messing someone else's day too. Please forgive me!" She internally cringed at the words flowing out of her mouth, not only was she a complete mess aesthetically, but linguistically too? Afternoon naps should never be missed in future, if this is the result. Not to mention that she was trying to apologise in English...how much ruder could she get?

But Haruhi didn't seem to mind much, ruffling the back of her hair with a relieved expression. "I'm so glad!" This was good news for everyone's favourite commoner as she personally knew the trouble a wealthy student and their expensive lawyers could create, she may have broke the vase accidentally but there was no way she was going to make that kind of mistake again. Medical bills would have added a least another year at the host club onto her debt after all.

"Would it be okay if you let go of my hand? I need to pick up my books..." Looking down Effie confirmed that she was in fact still gripping the poor students hand in a vice like grip. How embarrassing.

Effie let go of the hand like she had just been burned my her shame "S-so s-sorry! Oh, and I've forgot to introduce myself...how stupid can I get...my name is Effie, I transferred to class 2-A today." she stuttered out before bending down to help collect the dropped items.

"Oh...you are in the same class as Tamaki-Sempai and Kyoya-Sempai? I honestly can't say I envy you there, but well done for getting into class A! It must of been difficult after transferring schools." The cross-dressing girl commented, absentmindedly stuffing a few of the objects into her bag. "Oh, and I'm Haruhi Fujioka from 1-A by the way. It's really nice to meet you too."

Scrambling to collect the mess of paper and books that littered the hall in record time, Effie handed them back to their owner, grinning rather sheepishly and ignoring the foul taste that came into her mouth at the mention of that familiar name. "Yeah it was a bit I guess, but I'm really lucky with these sorts of things. My gramps used to say I was like a cat because I always managed to land on my feet even in the most troublesome of situations. Or was it because I had that unhealthy addiction to Tuna…" Pausing to ponder this momentarily, she shrugged. "Probably both!"

After packing the last of her books away, Haruhi checked her small watch and paled considerably. "Oh no...I'm really late! I'll never pay of that damn debt if they raise it any higher. Sorry, I really need to go!" In a couple of seconds she was out of sight, slower than any normal human in a hurry, but certainly faster than usual by the athletically challenged commoner's standards.

However not even the shocking display of personal fitness could wipe the grin of the newcomers face. She had done it, she was sure of it. She had made her very first friend.

* * *

Tamaki blinked after the girl, tilting his head like a scolded dog. "...eh?"

However unfortunately for Effie, said host club members were not as linguistically inept as she was. A mixed combination of high intensity language tutoring, frequent leisure and business trips abroad and several irate native speaking nannies gave them both a pretty wide knowledge of foreign languages. English being a rather specialty of theirs too. "Mummy, why did the bad lady say those mean words?"

Rather than looking ashamed or stupefied, the shadow king frowned looking every bit annoyed. She dare judge his appearance? He'd usually not be fazed by such a petty remarks however, when one is judged by someone who looks, for lack of a better word, like shit it's difficult not to feel deeply insulted. At least he didn't look like he'd just woken up, for godsakes, she still had drool on her face. "I'd have probably guessed that she were a mentally unstable homeless woman masquerading as a student if I hadn't already done a full background check on her. She has little notable history...no known living relatives either but was adopted 7 months ago by a well known businessman called Takemoto Oda. He on the other hand has a much more interesting past, a rags to riches tale which now consists on an entertainment empire operating across the world. Oh and a rather...questionable private life to boot."

But Tamaki either didn't care or was more preoccupied as all the information went over his head as he looked from Kyoya to the exit and back. "I think she's really upset, shouldn't you go apologise? It's against a gentlemen's code to cause a lady such grief! We would be going against our honourable host club rules to let her run off so distraught!"

Kyoya rolled his eyes. Really, how did that derogatory title ever stick? Or perhaps a better question, why the hell would that french idiot come up with such titles as for the pair of them? "Lady isn't exactly the word I'd use considering the...interesting language she choose." A quick glance at the class clock revealed that they were already late, they had spent far too long on this little merit-less project. "You know, I'm pretty sure Hikaru said something about a new game they were going to play...I wonder if they've already started."

That got Tamaki worried. "...what kind of game?"

"I believe the title is something along the lines of 'What words make Haruhi blush'. The twins seemed rather excited."

It was safe to assume that the poor president of the host club didn't share this excitement.

And so this was the beginning of how Hikaru very nearly met his sticky end from the high windows of the third music room. However, this is a story for a different time.

* * *

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan! Do you want cake with strawberries on top, or cherries? I just can't decide!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka, the most dangerous weapon this side of the pacific was currently pulling a rather torn expression whilst staring longingly at the sugary snacks before him.

"Can't you just eat them both? I'm not really in the mood for anything too sweet."

With new found vigor, Honey was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice for the club. "Okay! I'll eat your share too so it doesn't go to waste!"

"Eh? You didn't talk to her? How boring!" Meanwhile two identical devils seemed to be causing hassle in synchronisation. "We thought you would have at least got her to come. Mummy loses 5 points!"

Kyoya readjusted his glasses with a bored expression. "Oh? Don't you have enough toys to play with already? I would have thought you had enough trouble with that new game of yours. Which word ended up being the winning answer anyway?"

Eyes lighting up with unsuppressed glee the boys opened their mouths the only to be snapped shut with one hand each from a furious blond. "No! I don't want to hear that again! Don't their encourage bad behaviour!"

Haruhi's eye twitched from over where she was placing the tea cups back into their cabinet. "Please stop using me for your odd amusement. Especially you Tamaki-Senpai, I never thought that you would be the one to say it in the end. I guess my respect in you was unfounded, you are a pervert like everyone said all along."

"EVERYONE!? Who else says such nasty things about me!?"

Trying to stifle his laughter and failing terribly at it as well, Kaoru switched his sights to the vice-president instead. "You honestly haven't figured it out yet? I thought you'd be the first to know…"

"Know what?"

Waving it off the twins simply tapped their noses as they left the room and headed home. "Its much too fun letting you guess! However it'll all be out tomorrow morning, so keep an eye out for the newspapers!" Giggling as they walked Hikaru couldn't help but add, "I hope cute little Effie won't cause your class too much trouble tomorrow! Try to make it bright and early for the big reveal!"

Tamaki tries to steals a glance from his special corner. "What were they talking about? I told you that were causing them too much hassle for everyone. We have spoiled them rotten! We're horrible parents!"

However the mother of the family only smirked in response. "Actually if they're telling the truth, they would have given me some worthwhile infomation. Tomorrow is starting to seem like a interesting day, so lets patiently wait for the game to begin."


End file.
